convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Letters from a Time Traveler
'' '' Letters from a Time Traveler is a canon side-story, told from the point of view of entries written in Ilona's journal during her time with ODMA, after the events of Civil War. ''It began on January 18, 2017, and ended on March 25, 2017. * 'Part 1 - Dear Mother' * 'Part 2 - Dear Father' * 'Part 3 - Dear Little Brother' * 'Part 4 - Dear Sir Minato' * 'Part 5 - Dear Master' * 'Part 6 - Dear Sir Mason' * 'Part 7 - Dear Miss Ruby' * 'Part 8 - Dear Sir Shiki' * 'Part 9 - Odd Day' * 'Part 10 - Dear Journal' Characters * Ilona Story Details '''Part 1 - "Dear Mother"' In her first entry, addressed to her mother, an alternate version of Elsa, Ilona asks how she has been, and how her little brother is, as well as musing the old life that she once had back home. Part 2 - "Dear Father" In her second journal entry, addressed to her father, an alternate incarnation of Solaire of Astora, Ilona notes how she has prayed many a time to the sun, just as her father did, but sadly states that she has received no blessing, being given a life of much misfortune. Still, she vows to continue keeping her chin up, if only out of necessity. Part 3 - "Dear Little Brother" In her third entry, addressed to the younger brother that she had never met, Ilona hypothetically introduces herself to him, as well as inquiring what kind of person he might be like, as well as also telling a bit about herself. Part 4 - "Dear Sir Minato" In her fourth journal entry addressed to Minato Arisato, whom she had met as a child during Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Ilona remembers back to her younger days and her childhood crush on Minato, despite him being in a committed relationship with Ciel, confessing in her journal that Minato was perhaps her first love. She finds herself daydreaming about the prospect about being with him every now and then, especially since the flow of time in the world he lives in allows him to stay the same age while Ilona had aged ten years, but decides to leave well enough alone. Part 5 - "Dear Master" In the next entry, addressed to her nameless master, Ilona explains her situation, essentially recapping the events of Civil War and where she is now as a result. She thanks him for all that he had ever done, recounting the first time they had met and he had rescued her from a Hypno, before bidding farewell. Part 6 - "Dear Sir Mason" In her next letter addressed to Mason Moretti, whom she had met during Civil War, Ilona recounts a dream she had the previous night in which she had reunited with those she had befriended during the incident, such as Sakuya Izayoi, Ruby Rose, Shiki Tohno, Ryan Duchannes, Minato Arisato, and others. Seeing the dream as a reminder of how lonely she feels, Ilona notes how she is in something of a poor mood as a result, but understands the necessity of her situation, and also makes a passing mention of her new look that she has decided to go with, including a red cloak that takes after Ruby's, as well as sonic goggles given to her by an unnamed time lord. Part 7 - "Dear Miss Ruby" In contrast to her letter to Mason, Ilona is in a chipper mood, as she notes while writing her entry to Ruby Rose, due in part mostly due to the arrival of a friend of Ruby's, Sophie, a Survivor of the events of Welcome to Silent Hill, had arrived to work with ODMA and to help look after Ilona, as Sophie had known Ilona's parents, at least, in a manner of speaking. Ilona expresses her wishes to go on a vacation once her training is over with all of her friends, before also writing her hopes that Weiss Schnee is also doing well, and then bidding farewell. Part 8 - "Dear Sir Shiki" Ilona starts with an inability to find the words she wishes to say, but begins by saying she wishes Shiki Tohno and Len well, before expressing how much she misses Shiki, and how she regrets not being able to spend more time with him before being sent away to ODMA. She also expresses regret over her feeling that perhaps there was a part of her that Shiki had never known that she would have liked to show him, feeling like a child to him when she wishes to be seen as an adult, or rather, an equal at the very least. Even so, she quickly changes to a lighter topic, speaking more of Sophie's arrival, as well as her feelings of self-consciousness, as she is facing difficulties with controlling her powers. Part 9 - "Odd Day" At the top of the following page, Ilona begins to write another letter addressed to Shiki, expressing her inability to tear up the previous letter addressed to him while she had done so with most of the previous other letters. She begins strongly declaring her frustration with her feelings for Shiki, as well as how she believes he views her, the possibility of never seeing him again, and so on, before it suddenly cuts off from there. Below, in a new journal entry, addressed to her mother now, Ilona explains that while in the middle of writing another letter to Shiki, her emotional state had caused her to produce another explosion originating from the malevolent power within her, and also notes that while ODMA cleans up Ilona's room, she will be sleeping in Sophie's room for the time being. Part 10 - "Dear Journal" In a personal log, Ilona muses on the symbolism in the act of tearing up the many "letters" addressed toward others. She goes on to speak of her personal feelings, in which she reveals she had always felt she would live a long life, albeit a lonely one, as she feels she drives everything away from her, including everything that can help her and everything that would hurt her. Ilona then goes on to recount a dream she has that haunts her in which she is standing in a castle made of black ice, before encountering a strange blonde man with sinister eyes, who strangles her until she blacks out, and that is where the dream ends. She wonders if this is perhaps a vision of what is going on in her home world, and expresses her fears that everything is falling apart. Trivia * Technically, not a single character makes a physical appearance within the story, as the story is told over letters, though Ilona is counted, as she is the narrator. * It should be emphasized that despite being called "letters," none of them were ever sent, simply being little more than just journal entries. * The time lord that Ilona mentions gave her sonic goggles in the sixth entry is heavily implied to be an incarnation of The Doctor, as it is said he is from Gallifrey, though it is ambiguous which incarnation he might have been, having been portrayed many different times in the Murder Series. Category:Side Stories